


[Podfic of] To Solve a Paradox by stoplightglow

by sparklehag



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Coping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklehag/pseuds/sparklehag
Summary: Author's Summary:"Ray shifts so he's no longer just a head hovering in the doorway. "Lily Dale? Brian, isn't that the place you were telling me about with all the psychics?"Frank's head snaps to stare at Brian incredulously. "With all the what?""





	[Podfic of] To Solve a Paradox by stoplightglow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Solve a Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643573) by [stoplightglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoplightglow/pseuds/stoplightglow). 

> So this is my first podfic! I really loved this story the first time I read it, and knew it should be my first contribution to the Bandom. 
> 
> The original story, by the amazingly talented [stoplightglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoplightglow/pseuds/stoplightglow) can be found [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643573)
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I'm really looking forward to starting my next podfic, using all of the things I've learned doing this one! 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely concreteunicorn!

Download [here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/67lp06wwiz2two6/To_Solve_a_Paradox_2.m4a/file) (m4a 318mb)


End file.
